This invention relates generally to improvements in cosmetic compacts, and more particularly to automatic sealing of components upon being closed, and ready opening after being tightly closed in sealed condition.
There is need for simple, effective, and improved construction of cosmetic compacts that will provide such improvements. Also, there is need for such compacts as are further described herein.